monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Valkyrie/@comment-38926012-20191106210147
Ok, now I am a regular dude in the MGE Universe. Seriously, no potential hero, just a normal dude. I'll take it that my chances to meet and eventually marry a valkyrie are zero. If I would obtain a mana marker as described in the sabbath grimoire (the one that says "I want to marry a special type of monster"), would I get able to "call" a monsterized valkyrie? No Dark Valkyrie, mind you. When I think about this, it could be possible. But I have the feeling that my newfound GF and soon-to-be-wife will insist on getting me thoroughly trained in regards to fitness and combat. What do you think? EDIT: The more I think about this, and reading the valkyries profile, it does seem to be possible to marry a valkyrie as a regular guy. First, get the attention of a Valkyrie (must be corrupted with DE, but she is still unaware of it), i.e. by mana marker. Valkyrie will think its a commandment by the gods, and that you are some aspiring hero. She will train you to get in the shape befitting of a hero (oh, you're untrained? Well, you just got your very own personal trainer, may the gods have mercy with you). You'll be training with her (with increasing part of cuddling and sex) and in the end you will be a "hero". As far I understand it, you may be not someone with superhuman strengh/reflexes/whatever, but a warrior thorougly trained by an angel with up to hundreds of years of combat experience. With this, even a regular guy should stand above the level of bandits, any form of militia and regular order soldiers. You might not be able to take on many foes all at once, or single Boss enemies, like a true hero, but you should be able to take on small groups of untrained/poorly trained enemies. Which should be enough to aid the weak, as stated in the profile. And if things get really dirty, remember that battle angel you're associated with? If you're getting your ass handed to you, I'll think she would be gladly fighting at your side (and train you some more afterwards). EDIT 2: Huh, a monsterized Valkyrie may even be able to use hieromancy of the chief god like an unmonsterized Valkyrie. The sabbath grimoire states: ...Also, as an exception to the general rule, there even exist those who can still use the chief god's hieromancy even after monsterization or even though they were monsters to begin with. The strange thing is that although such monsters do have faith in the chief god, it's not that they've betrayed monsters or reformed their monstrous values that put sex on a pedestal, and yet regardless, they are still clearly receiving the chief god's blessing. The Order of the chief god is quietly ignoring this, but the existence of such monsters has led to various theories about the being known as the chief god becoming rife among heretical theologians.